Jabberjays
by ErisDistrict1
Summary: Even the mightiest of Victors can fall prey to the heart, and the higher the pedestal, the harder the fall. Brutus x Enobaria and Cashmere x Gloss.


**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for actually reading this! For those of you who love Brutus and Enobaria I do have 2 other stories for them and I have 1 for Cashmere and Gloss besides this. If any of you also read The Victor and His Bride I hope you have been enjoying the past few chapters. The near silence scares me. I'll have a new chapter up soon!**

The pack trudged away from the beach and into the hot forest. Brutus was leading the group, cutting through various plants and vines. Enobaria trudged closely behind, followed by Cashmere, and Gloss in the back sandwiching the women between the two men.

"Any sign of water?", Cashmere called up ahead.

"No.", Brutus called back.

" I got this guys.", Enobaria stated as she broke the line and headed for a large tree. She hoisted herself up and into the tree branches. Brutus stood directly below her in case she fell. Gloss held Cashmere away, just in case she fell. A few minutes later, Enobaria's voice rang through the branches.

" No sign of water, I'm coming- AAHH!"

Soon, Enobaria came crashing through the branches and was immediately caught by Brutus.

"Stupid parachute.", she mumbled as she rubbed her head, still in Brutus' arms. Soon the parachute followed, which Gloss caught, only because he's taller than Cashmere. It was a spiel.

"Answer to the problem.", Gloss said and he held up the spiel. After everyone had drunk their fill from a tree, they decided to set up camp. They had brought some food from the Cornucopia to eat and watched the faces in the sky. Brutus volunteered for the first watch. He sat with his back against a tree. Enobaria sat down next to him and curled up into his side, her head resting against his chest. Brutus wrapped his arm around her and held her to him, the other holding a spear. Gloss decided to make a pillow out of some leaves and laid down on his back, pulling Cashmere along with him. Cashmere curled up into his side, and he wrapped an arm around her, her hands playing with the other.

" I can't kill you Gloss. I'd rather die instead.", she whispered into his chest.

" I can't kill you either, Cashy. But only one of us makes it outta here, and it's gonna be you.", he whispered.

" Well what if I've decided it's gonna be you. You know I always get what I want.", She teased. He smiled and kissed her head.

" Not always, my darling sister. This time is no different."

" I won't live without you Gloss. I can't and I won't."

"Would you rather go together then?", he looked down at her. She brought her eyes up to meet his.

" Together. Forever", then they both fell asleep. On the other side of the Career Camp, Brutus kissed the top of Enobaria's head.

" Baria, you can't full me. I know you're awake."

Her eyes were closed and she was completely still besides breathing, but he knew.

"Am not.", she mumbled.

"are too. Get some sleep baby shark."

" I'm not letting you stay up alone. If there's action, I want in."

Brutus chuckled, " I'll let you know."

All four ended up falling asleep. Nobody ambushes Careers anyway. The next morning, the girls went to get water while the boys strategize.

" You're right, they probably went east.", Brutus agreed when suddenly…

" GLOSS!", came an inhuman shriek. Gloss' head snapped up. It was Cashmere's voice.

"GLOSS! GLOSS!", the shrieks called again. Gloss was already on his feet, sword in hand.

" Brutus! BRUTUS!", came Enobaria's voice.

" BARIA?! Baria, where are you?!"

The boys went charging through the trees, frantically searching for them. The girls too, were running frantically through the trees, only it wasn't their voices they heard, but choruses of shrieks of the boys.

" CASHMERE! CASHMERE!"

"Gloss?! Where are you!?"

"Enobaria! Enobaria!"

" I'm coming Brutus! Where are you?!"

In all the chaos, the four crashed into each other. When they all realized who they had crashed into, Cashmere flung herself at Gloss, who was gripping her tighter than physically possible. Brutus gripped Enobaria's shoulders tightly, frantically looking her up and down.

" Baria! Are you okay? Where are you hurt baby?", he frantically asked, clutching her to him. The shrieks continued, constantly getting louder.

" It's not me!", Enobaria called out.

"Jabberjays!", Cashmere shrieked as the birds swarmed them. The four waited out the hour, clinging to their respective partners. When it was all over, they shakily stood up, grips never loosening.

" I hate the arena.", Gloss grumbled, then kissed Cashmere's head.


End file.
